


Taste of august

by Sasha_Holler



Series: True obsessions [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: MIT Era, Obsession, Other, Stalking, Touching
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Немного о лете 90 года, которое мне представляется последним их беззаботным летом перед тем, как Роуди (по нашим прикидкам) отправился на войну в Персидском заливе, где вроде как получил медаль "За освобождение Кувейта".У нас с киномарвелом свои отношения с летоисчислением, конечно, но в общем и целом если и нарушаем, то немного.Под прицелом опять внутренний мир Обадайи Стейна, который столько лет был вынужден все вот это терпеть.Ну и фоном конечно дружбочка, без которой вообще никуда.





	

Матери всегда такие матери.  
Много он знает об этом, конечно. Многого, вернее, уже не помнит, это все в целом замершие блики за завесой теней. Но всякий раз эта мысль приходит, стоит Марии опять начать говорить о Тони. Видно было, как ей, бедняжке, недоставало в обожаемом муже собеседника по этой нежнейшей теме.  
\- А Говард только рукой махнул. “Пускай едет куда хочет” Да и я, безусловно, не против. Просто втайне удивляюсь, остаток каникул - и в городе. Ну кто еще такое выдумает?  
\- Тони у нас эксцентрическая личность, - Стейн чиркнул ладонью по воздуху, отсекая попытку Гэрриет сунуться в дверь и пантомимой изобразить неотложный звонок из министерства обороны, может, или от черта лысого. Пантомима для угадки была так себе.  
\- Притом, я предложила, чтобы они снова приехали вместе, я была бы только…  
\- Они?  
\- Ах, ты не знал? Джеймс вернулся в город, они сколько-то там уже не виделись… два месяца? Два, кажется.  
\- А-а. Вот радость-то, - Обадайя приналег на спинку кресла, слегка покачиваясь в нем и глядя, как солнечный отблеск раз за разом ныряет в ловушку мыска его полированного ботинка, стоит лишь сдвинуть ногу на сантиметр.  
\- Ну вот они вчера и встретились.  
\- Воображаю. Ну, так значит, волноваться не о чем.  
\- Кажется, так. Впервые в жизни чувствую спокойствие и уверенность в том, что он не будет курить и тушить окурки в пиццу, - вздохнула Мария Старк, слишком хорошо знавшая своего сынка. - Джеймс - чудо какое-то. Знаю, плохо так говорить, но в нашем случае он - словно выигрыш в лотерею. Ну то есть, я хочу…  
\- Я понимаю, - выручил Обадайя эту деликатную птичку, пытавшуюся донести свою мысль так, чтобы не показаться при этом стервой. Они всегда побаивались, что Тони со своим характером притащит домой в качестве друга бог знает кого. Он-то, признаться, не мог вообще похвалиться широтой взглядов - еще когда услышал, что у маленького бедоносца завелся цветной дружок, сразу скривился - воображение впереди справедливой логики подсовывало картины одна другой лучше, полные крикливых, плечистых, не очень опрятных мальчишек с ухватками косноязычной шпаны, благо, массачусетский технологический по ветру полоскал своим заслуженным хвостом гостеприимного притона для разного такого сброда.  
Реальность его слегка удивила еще на стадии ознакомления с информацией, которую он не замедлил подсобрать, и потом уже даже не знал, как точно ко всему этому относиться.  
Слишком хороший друг - тоже проблема. Он тогда недооценил масштаб, не думал, что кто-то вроде Джеймса Роудса сможет выносить их расхлябанную принцессу так долго и с таким терпением. Кто-то другой, может, и смог бы, ради его огромных денег, но не такой парень, нет. Обадайя это и без досье сумел бы сказать, стоило ему просветить Джеймса Роудса своим встроенным глазным рентгеном в аэропорту Парижа. Гордец и засранец вроде этого, только еще дисциплинированный, а честнее таких не бывает.  
\- А Говард шутит, негодный.  
\- Как же он шутит, дорогая?  
\- Что теперь замуж выдавать не страшно.  
Обадайя расхохотался от души, откровеннее некуда.  
\- Так о чем же ты снова беспокоишься?  
\- Не знаю. Может, просто здоровая толика беспокойства в моей беспечной жизни? Я же итальянская мама, в самом-то деле, только и думаю, что о детях.  
\- Этим детям, чтобы ты помнила, уже под двадцать и за двадцать, - добродушно возмутился Обадайя.  
\- Ах, ну ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я. Они растут, а мы стареем, и этот разрыв всегда будет таким. Ты будто не знаешь Тони. И вообще, они как-то моложе нас в том же возрасте. Не находишь?  
\- Ты никогда не постареешь, милая, - заверил он ее. Надо бы удержаться от явных язвительных замечаний, это непросто, но за годы он привык. А то бы сказал все, что думает о позднем взрослении маленьких говнюков, чья итальянская мама беспокоится ровно о том, что они остаток каникул проведут не на Ривьере или где там еще.  
Распрощавшись с Марией, он хрустнул шеей, глянул на часы. Десять утра. Час, когда каникульные мальчики, особенно пережившие накануне бурное воссоединение, обычно и пробуждаются, или даже позже. Всего пути минут сорок, он и так собирался навестить его, и кто ему помешает?  
Солнечные пятна, как капли лавы, разлитые убийственной августовской жарой, горели на черном капоте и торчащей эмблеме его мерседеса, и он только догадываться мог о том, что она делает с людьми, в руках которых плавилось мороженое, на губах плавилась помада, под ногами плавился асфальт, и жизнь утекала сквозь поры кожи, составляя карту заскорузлых потных пятен на раскаленной синтетике. Обадайя, покинув прохладу подземной парковки и проплывая сквозь этот горячий гудящий ад в кондиционированной консерве, подумал, что и вправду только сумасшедшие дети могут остаться здесь на все три недели. У Старков, конечно, бассейн размером с озеро Мичиган, но в нем ведь сейчас наверняка можно яйцо сварить.  
Нью-Йоркская резиденция на взгляд таяла на воздушной бане как масляная глыба, у Стейна даже под кондиционером лысина вспотела от одной мысли, как он сейчас все равно будет вынужден покинуть машину и гараж, вряд ли домашние кондиционеры справляются со всем пространством внутри.  
Так и было. Жара напала на него как бесформенный огненный демон, опалила за минуту, пока он огибал дом по гравийным петлям садовых дорожек, проходил через патио, мимо сонного блистающего озера несметной бирюзы и золота - воды с растворенным в ней солнцем. Если до полудня такое пекло, это что же будет к часу? Он рассчитывал застать спекшихся детей уже в воде и прогадал - недооценил их способность спать без задних ног, потому как нашел их, сонных, солнечных, в одних шортиках, за завтраком в столовой, двери распахнуты настежь. Длинный овальный стол ломился от совершеннейшего летнего гедонизма в чистых красках. Алые арбузные груды на липких блюдах, в сахарных розовых лужах темная россыпь крапчатых косточек, молчаливые мохнатые персики с мятыми бочками, потные бутылки с газировкой в ведерке с колотым льдом, стеклянный виноград, одинокий кофейный дух. Тони расплылся на стуле, на ближнем к двери конце овала, мягкий, разморенный, обомлевший, помимо шортиков одетый лишь в розовый средиземноморский загар. Мутный сок пожираемого персика пузырился в уголках губ под оглушительный свербящий звук, сопровождающий засасывание и заглатывание.  
Джеймс, долгожданный его дружок, расположился правее за столом в графически противоположной этому розовому развалу позе - полубоком на стуле, скруглив спину и круто завернув эту плавную дугу задранной на сиденье ногой, чьи пальцы уперлись под колено второй, плавно состелившейся к полу. Оживший вензелек. В белой высокой чашке подостывший кофе, нет дымка, тощая утренняя газетка на коленке и толстый еженедельник на столешнице.  
Все это он сосканировал, оглядел, впитал, осмыслил меньше чем за секунду, раньше, чем Тони чуть привстал (впрочем, не слишком охотно), заметив его.  
\- О! Обадайя! Дела-а. Чего это ты?  
\- И я тебе рад, - Стейн подошел и, согнувшись, заключил в привычные бесцеремонные объятия этот липкий, горячий, квелый ком, вдохнув пуховый жар всклокоченных вихров, выгоревших за лето почти до светлого ореха.  
\- Да я рад, рад, - кочевряжился Старк. - У-у, ну жарко.  
\- Доброе утро, сэр. Простите, мы тут совсем нагишом выползли, думали, что одни, - Джеймс стал было разворачивать в более обыденную застольную позицию свой сложный телесный иероглиф, сочтя его невежливым, но Стейн предотвратил, махнув рукой.  
\- Да брось ты, сиди как удобно. Все свои. И сам бы нагишом побегал, да некогда.  
\- Я и удивляюсь, чего ты с утра пора-ухуа-аньше, - Тони вытянул левую руку и правую ногу, круглейше зевая с совиным уханьем, затем рука подломилась и упала ладошкой на макушку, с нее уехала на затылок.  
\- Во всем остальном мире, выше высочество, горемычные пейзане трудятся от рассвета, - Обадайя отодвинул стул и сел недалеко от него, на расстоянии максимального наклона, при котором можно коснуться пузика. Роудс со своей газеткой оказался напротив.  
\- Говард звонил, попросил кое-чего тут взять из кабинета и ему отправить. Ну и я бы с вами позавтракал, почему нет. Если не прогоните.  
\- Во, - Тони вместе с восклицанием просигналил Джеймсу бровями, но тот не смотрел, все еще бегая взглядом по бисерным газетным строчкам. - Отец даже мне не доверит отсюда чего-то взять и отправить.  
\- Что значит “даже”? - отозвался Роудс без улыбки, но Старк фыркнул и затрепал языком, имитируя звук поистине грандиозных кишечных ветров.  
\- Ну что, я вижу, есть кофе. Где Виктория?  
\- Отпустил до завтра, - махнул рукой Тони. - Чего работать в такую жарень, когда он сам кофе варит. А есть все равно не хочется, одни арбузы лопаем. Вот ты счастлив наверное, да, Роудс?  
\- Пошел ты. Кофе на кухне, мистер Стейн, вам принести?  
\- А я не откажусь, - Обадайя устроился поудобнее и посмотрел на Старка, который тянул с блюда неровно отпаханный арбузный кус, тот потащил за собой целую гирлянду недоотрезанных ломтей, и он их отрывал прямо руками, по которым струился сахарный сок поверх персикового искуса. Мокрый язык полоснул по клейким губам, утащив налипшее фруктовое волоконце. Роудс, минуту назад ушлепавший в кухню, вернулся с кофейником и круассанами, явно подогретыми в микроволновке.  
\- Вы простите, это вся еда у нас. Мороженое если только еще. Остальное все надо готовить, я вообще могу.  
\- Спасибо. Я даже тронут, если честно, - почти правдиво отозвался Стейн и остановил его следующее движение - порыв налить - благодаря чему тыльная сторона его ладони нежданно попала на бицепс и потом в изнанку локтя, и он отметил, до чего _другая_ на ощупь кожа, толстая и шелковая. - Но достаточно, поставь, поставь. Я сам.  
Джеймс, огибая стол со стороны Тони, трепанул его по волосам, и Старк в ответ, разразившись слегка икотным гоготком, наотмашь пришлепнул его куда придется, а пришлось вдруг звонко по голому боку, не сработала защита слишком высоко поставленного локтя.  
\- Ну, ребята, - Обадайя стал наливать себе кофе. - Я скучаю и жажду всяких историй. Джеймс, ты где был летом?  
\- На лагерном сборе, сэр, - Роудс опять взобрался на свой стульчик с ногой, но уже лицом к столу, и в газету из вежливости только нырял время от времени, делал глоток информации и вновь возвращался к диалогу.  
\- Разве тебе надо?  
\- Ну, да, мы с Тони называем это “припасть к тите альма матер”, но вы никому не говорите, а то это непатриотично. Вообще, меня там все ненавидят, думают в университете учиться - это меды распивать.  
\- Бе-едненький, перетрудился, - с издевательским состраданием протянул Тони, сложив губы лепесточками, и нарочито громко стал всасывать колу сквозь трубочку, когда получил от Роудса взгляд исподлобья. - Да тебя там и до этого все ненавидели.  
\- И что, все два месяца? - продолжал интересоваться Стейн, приглаживая голосом копошащуюся дурашливость Старка.  
\- Нет, после сбора поехал в спортлагерь для подростков, я там инструктор.  
\- С ума сойти.  
\- Ну да. Вы бы видали… стоит шеренга, всем по тринадцать, и все лбы по шесть футов. И больше! - Джеймс вытянул руку вверх, отмеряя от пола воображаемого подростка-гиганта. - И там меня тоже все ненавидели, тут он прав. Ну а потом на две недели с семьей ездили к родственникам в Джорджию.  
\- Ох, куда вас занесло.  
\- И не говорите. И все за рулем по такой жаре! А раньше и вовсе, каждое лето в фургончике, с бабулей, сестренками, чемоданами, псом… Я чуточку не рехнулся.  
\- Ну, как Тони отдохнул, я, пожалуй, знаю, - хмыкнул Стейн, поглядывая на Старка. Тот мигом встрепенулся, заныл с набитым ртом:  
\- Что-о, чего ты знаешь?  
\- Мы слишком давно знакомы, - Обадайя краем глаза подметил, как Джеймс улыбается. совместное подтрунивание над Тони неуловимо их сближало, был смысл придерживаться выбранного курса. Стоило принять факт, что отделаться от него не выйдет, еще в Ницце достаточно было облизнуть палец и окунуть его в поток обожания, струящийся из глаз Тони Старка беспрерывно, сколько бы он ни корчился иронически, сколько бы ни паясничал. В таком возрасте дружба самая сладкая, беззаботная как в средней школе, только уже все можно, ну или почти все. Стало быть, оставалось приручать и этого. Но он хоть был не так уж плох, этот незапланированный плюс один, куколка в пару, шоколадная обливка на его клубничном мальчике, в сущности, почему нет.  
\- Если ты про тот год, когда я привез мандавошек из Сен-Тропе, так не надо, я учусь на опыте, на то я и гений.  
\- Нет, я вовсе не привлекал к дискуссии твоих мандавошек, но отделаться от них, видимо, не представляется возможным, - веселился Обадайя, успевая замечать, как Роудс все громче и чаще похрюкивает в согнутый палец, прижатый ко рту. Он лучился на Тони вкрадчивей, искоса, припрятывая время от времени лисьи глаза в газетную пачкотню, но тем же, все тем же. Эта неловкая невзрослая нежность, такая щенячья, такая взаимная до смешного, была ощутима, как влажная арбузная взвесь над столом. Вчерашнюю встречу стоило представить. Представить он мог бы многое. Воображение давно стало прелестным цветным фильтром, сладкими сливками, поданными к реальности, он упивался им тайно и параллельно происходящему, обходясь с выпуклыми грезами так же виртуозно, как Тони со своими механизмами. Солнечная крошка мокла в персиковой жижке, разноцветные мальчики дышали друг на друга через расстояние, равное их росту без фута, с отсеченным футом (ну и большой же был этот стол), кофе был прекрасный, получше, чем варила Виктория. Внезапно проснулся аппетит, и Обадайя завожделел даже мятый круассан, даже персик со вдавленным следом пальца, даже сахаристый комок арбузной сердцевины, отвалившийся прямо по пути в разинутый старков рот и со шмяком приземлившийся на страшенную испятнанную скатерть.  
\- Бл-лин… - прозвенел Тони, горсточкой собирая утерянную лакомую часть.  
\- Ну и чем займетесь теперь-то? - Стейн с наслаждением смял первый круассан, с земляничным жидким джемом, он оказался весьма неплох, вопреки ожиданиям. - Уйдете в отрыв? Девочки, попойки, бассейновые кутежи, ночные заезды в чужих кабриолетах? Я все предугадал, или уже безнадежно стар для точных прогнозов? Не бойтесь. Я вас не выдам. Можешь спросить у Тони, Джеймс, я добрый сообщник.  
\- Можете не верить, сэр, но первая мысль была - просплю все три недели, - Роудс отпил кофе, стряхнул воображаемые крошки с газеты, которую явно с этой стороны уже прикончил и стеснялся перевернуть. - Нам еще все пластинки переслушать надо. Ты же Джудасов купил?*  
\- Спрашиваешь, балда, - отозвался Тони, языком выгоняя арбузное семечко из тесной складки меж губой и десной. - Я субботний вечер убил в магазине, толкаясь задницами с потными образинами в борьбе за каждый диск. И Мэйденов,** и взял еще тех ребят на пробу, как их там, выперли из Металлики которого, говорят бомба, сам еще не слушал.*** Тебя ждал.  
\- Понял-понял! Помню, вот эти там-там… Элиса Купера перепели задорно.**** Ага, - Джеймс защелкал пальцами, поймал ответный торжествующий жест. - Заценим. Ну, что еще?  
\- Еще мы с Роуди в процессе создания важного изобретения, - Тони был настолько уморительно серьезен в этот момент, что Стейн даже купился.  
\- Ну да?  
\- Ага. Позарез надо нагнать упущенное время и свинтить машину для разливания пива. Семестр на носу, время вечеринок! Сроки жмут, а у нас только чертежи, и те без энтузиазма. Ах да, и приедут сестрички Роудс на денек! - воскликнул Тони, явно наслаждаясь сползающим при этом лицом лучшего друга. - У его сестры к сентябрю в фотошколе летняя домашка горит. Вот я и предложил ей здесь поразвлечься, тут и реквизит отличный. У меня есть шкура зебры.  
\- Заткнись ради бога! - смущался Роудс, ножом высекая мякоть из арбузного ломтя, чтобы разделить ее затем на более-менее равные кубики, для более-менее пристойного поедания их вилкой.  
\- Она говорит, мне нужен красивый юноша, будем снимать его. Представляешь, Обадайя, не меня, - Старк припал на локоть и разъехался по столешнице, мигая на него трагическими глазами.  
\- Может, тебе тоже стоило бы съездить в тренировочный лагерь, а? - Стейн потянулся и защипнул две розовые суфлейные складочки на мягком волнистом брюшке, на что негодяй немедленно взвизгнул, потер ладошкой оскорбленную плоть и оглянулся на хохочущего во весь рот Джеймса.  
\- Э-эй! Он что, хочет сказать, я толстый что ли? Ты чего гогочешь, ты, Иуда?  
\- Так тебе и надо!  
\- Знаете что! Ты вообще старый, а ты… ты… черт, не знаю, ты совершенство, как трудно-то тебе предъявить!  
Все в нем смешно, забавно, как-то неистово младенчески-пошло: шлепающие губы, пухлявые щеки, сладкий блеск, липкий звук, с которым голые руки прижимаются к бокам и вновь отстают от них.  
\- Я, значит, старый! - Обадайя ловко ввернул в эту искристую суматоху еще один опасный щипок, проскользнувший вместе со всем остальным как элемент этой игры и сопутствующих ей расписных дурачеств, но оставивший в его ладони незабываемое ощущение на много дней.  
\- Это была месть, месть! - Тони все-таки собрал себя на стуле немного пристойнее. - Ладно, ну ладно, не старый, хватит меня тыкать. Вообще-то ты первый начал.  
\- Что изучаешь, Джеймс? - Обадайя, меж тем, переключился на Роудса, который уже успел влипнуть в газету прямо посреди веселья.  
\- А… извините. Да вот… Уткнулся. Не читали про вторжение в Кувейт?  
\- Резолюция шестьсот шестьдесят, - Стейн откусил сразу половину круассана, шоколад внутри уже успел остыть. - Что думаешь?  
\- Так себе новости… - Роудс налил себе колы и теперь, и глотка не отпив, все обтирал длинными пальцами (вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вниз, вниз) конденсат с запотевшего стакана. На секунду повисла тишина, лишь едва слышно ворочались с похрустыванием и посвистыванием льдинки, тесно набитые в стакан. - Размышляю о всяком. Например, что… Этот семестр может уже и без меня пройти.  
Стейн внимательно посмотрел на него, сощурив глаза.  
\- Думаешь, все так серьезно?  
\- Есть основания так думать.  
\- А какое твое мнение? Мы должны проявить активность?  
\- Мое мнение, сэр, я вероятнее всего должен буду оставить при себе, - Джеймс постучал по газете пальцем, потом приложил его опять костяшкой ко рту и потер губы. - Извините. Тони сейчас лопнет от скуки.  
\- В точку, - пробубнил капризно Старк, уголки рта его набрякли, и нижняя челюсть будто ослабла в креплениях, как всегда, стоило ему накукситься. - Чего вы заговорили про скучное. Разве они могут тебя выпереть на войну?  
\- Почему же нет? - Обадайя приподнял брови.  
\- Он еще маленький.  
\- Никто и не говорил о войне. Где ты такое услышал? Я подразумеваю учения, сбор, вот это все… И я взрослый, ну так, на минуточку. Технически я выпускник Академии. Я контракт подписывал.  
\- Технически… дерьмически, - передразнил его Тони, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки, и пнул ножку стола босой ногой. - Ничего там не будет. Бла-бла-бла. Меньше газет читай.  
\- Ну а ты что будешь делать, если Джеймс уедет? - Обадайя прикидывал в уме новые обстоятельства. Возможно, он недооценил силу судьбы, и она избавит его от Джеймса Роудса простым и изящным способом, сулящим одни эмоциональные выгоды.  
\- Чего… Покончу с тупым универом по-быстрому, - Старк запрокинул голову, чтобы отправить туда еще кусок арбуза, как только не треснул еще, разбрызгивая прозрачный нектар. - Чего я там забыл тогда?  
\- Как трогательно.  
\- Ну спасибо, - ядовито проговорил вдруг Роудс, поджав губы.  
\- Чего ты? - подивился Тони.  
\- Уж извини, что вынужден болтаться в этом тупом универе, мог бы и не делать этого, как некоторые посредственности, которые трубят от сих до сих.  
\- Чего-о, я вообще не это имел в виду!  
\- Ну конечно. А чего ты имел в виду?  
\- Я имел в виду, что без тебя… без тебя я там чокнусь среди этих мудаков. Ну серьезно, Роудс! Ну да, я торчу там только потому что ты мой кореш, и я люблю с тобой тусить. Вообще не понимаю, чего ты завелся. Когда это тебя стали обижать шутки про твою посредственность?  
Забавная перепалка, небесполезная в прикладном смысле. Как чувствительные шулерские пальцы нащупывают вдавленные лунки и бугорки на крапленых картах, так невидимые щупы Обадайи трогали свежие открывшиеся ему болевые точки одного и другого. Старков ландшафт ему был знаком ввиду долгосрочности наблюдений, оставалось вносить поправки в уже готовые карты, угодья же Роудса расправились перед взором как долина за перевалом, нехоженая и изобильная. Служба, долг, собственная интеллектуальная состоятельность. И это за полчаса болтовни. Вдвое легче, когда по тревожным кнопкам топчется своими зловредными пяточками прыткий Тони Старк.  
Ах ты маленький комочек комплексов и преодоления. Сидит теперь, упрямо обращаясь к газете и стиснув губы, чрезмерно, надо сказать, аккуратно, даже скульптурно вырезанные природой по контуру. Технически - вот же любимое ты их словечко, изыди - мальчик и правда красивее, чем его несносное сочное дитя. И все же, все же, нет таких слов для этих сравнений, невозможно объяснить разницу, как если бы один был изваян из красивого черного дерева, а другой из чистого зла.  
Другой, который сейчас встал со стула, громко протопал к Роудсу и шлепнулся на него сзади, как мокрое полотенце, пригибая к столешнице.  
\- Ро-оуди-и, ну ты чего-о, лягушоночек. Раз ты так надулся, самое время идти в бассейн.  
\- Ау! Брысь! У тебя подмышки мокрые! - страдал Джеймс под его гнетом, пытаясь вывернуться, но лишь запутываясь в висящих плетьми руках. Тони пыхтел и ворчал ему в ухо, вмазываясь в него носом. Шелковистая змейка скользнула вдоль позвоночника Стейна, свернувшись холодным искристым клубочком в затылке. - Фу, ну тяжело. Уйди, толстяк!  
\- Пошли в бассейн. Пошливбассейн.  
\- Налопался, а теперь в бассейн!  
\- Налопался, - повторил с невообразимым довольством Тони и, радостно гудя, потерся о его макушку подбородоком. - Пшли, Роудс.  
Он отлепился от него с таким звуком, словно скотч отодрали от резины, побежал прочь и в дверях, ойкнув, застыл, словно в обрезанном кадре, в позолоченном застывшем фрагменте наружного бело-зелено-голубого пейзажа, опершись рукой о правый косяк.  
Обадайя смотрел как он, с шипением всасывая и выпуская нижнюю губу, сковыривает с пятки приставшую и больно впившуюся персиковую косточку. Потом распрямляется, подпрыгивает в лучах, коснувшись рукой верхнего косяка, и несется дальше в добела раскаленное жерло лета. А там уже, сливаясь со светом, поворачивается, раскидывает руки и падает спиной в бассейн, словно кем-то застреленный.  
\- Ро-о-оууудс!! - его голос прорезывает сонный августовский жар.  
\- Иду, не ори! - Джеймс спрыгивает со стула, идет и в том же неизменном кадре тянется, растягивается, привстав на цыпочки и сцепив на затылке пальцы.  
\- А я бы еще поболтал с тобой о скучном, - поспешил вставить Обадайя, понимая, что вскоре уже всем тут станет не до него. - Мне будет интересно послушать твое мнение. Между нами.  
\- Ну если только между нами, - он чуть обернулся, в темной треугольной рамке согнутой руки блеснула его улыбка. - А то опять разноется.  
\- Ну Ро-о-оооооооооооооооооооуууудиииии!  
\- Ну ты сам напросился!  
И он побежал, а мгновение спустя в дом хлынула волна плеска и воплей, смывая последний сонный налет с материальных вещей и витающих ощущений. Обадайя встал, прошелся не спеша, сунув руки в карманы брюк, и остановился под ливнем разящих лучей, мгновенно напавших на его голую макушку. Нельзя было не взглянуть напоследок, как резвые тюленята баламутят тихие воды.  
\- Давай к нам, Обадайя! - Старк явился из белой пены по плечи, сфыркнул крошечную радугу, промелькнувшую в мелких брызгах.  
\- Прямо так и прыгать? - усмехнулся он, украдкой наблюдая, как Джеймс сзади ныряет и стремительной темной торпедкой прорезает голубую глубь, устремляясь прямо к болтающимся в ней ногам.  
\- Прямо так и прыгай! Вот красота! Давай, трудоголик. Я б прыгнул… Уаааааааааа! - подхваченный подводным бесшумным хищником, Старк с визгом взмыл вверх и кувыркнулся назад, только задние лапки в воздухе болтанулись.  
\- Я и не сомневаюсь, - Стейн стал отходить потихоньку, не дожидаясь, пока он выпутается из воды. - Ну, всего лучшего!  
\- До свидания, сэр! - успел крикнуть Джеймс, прежде чем яростное розовое возмездие настигло его сзади и притопило до самого дна вместе с собой. 

Навещая их периодически в течение трех недель, как водится без предупреждения, Обадайя всякий раз ожидал застать даже сам не знал что. Разгар вечеринки или ее размокшие уголья, пьяных девок, наркотические ползанья, разбитую в угаре машину (Джеймсов невероятный драндулет стоял в Старковском гараже посреди семейного автопарка как изумленная Золушка на балу, прощелкавшая роковой бой часов).  
И ничегошеньки из этого, в какое бы время суток он ни нагрянул. К примеру, его поджидала стереосистема, изрыгающая чудовищный визгливый грохот и гнусавый вой, почему-то вызывающий дикий восторг у аудитории, что скакала по гостиной, неистово выпиливая на невидимых гитарах в четыре руки.  
Разок вечером ему довелось увидеть упомянутое вторжение роудсовских сестер. Он пересекал гостиную, словно забрел на привал кочевой группы циркачей-трансвеститов, до такой степени она была завалена разнообразным барахлом и поразительными тряпками. В памяти всплыла болтовня Тони о фотографических упражнениях, и по осевшему налету психопатии в интерьере, да по звукам веселья из бассейна, он понял, что с этим они уже покончили. Даже здороваться не стал, лишь сквозь стеклянные двери глянул, как задорная четверка барахтается в воде, отравленной зеленоватой ночной подсветкой, мельком высмотрел грациозную особу с браслетиком на тоненькой ноге, да здоровенную гнедую девицу, в тот самый момент совершившую впечатляющий прыжок в бассейн с элементом двойного сальто.  
В один из дождливых дней, когда неутихшая жара превращала внезапный тропический ливень в стоящий до неба пар, они вдвоем выехали ему навстречу с лестницы на железных листах, загнутых спереди.  
А если он не находил их наверху, это значило лишь то, что они торчали в мастерской, в расслабленном темпе ковыряя свою пиворазливочную машинку, или все ж таки выбрались в город, чтобы вернуться с новой порцией дьявольских пластинок и видеокассет.  
Потом дела перекинули его на две недели в Вашингтон, и он вернулся только в середине сентября.  
Дом было уже не узнать. Весь первый этаж дремал в оранжеватом полумраке, без верхнего освещения, одни бра, расстилающие световые клинышки по стенам. Под симфонические этюды Шумана Мария Старк в одиночестве за столом клевала тушеного кролика со спаржей.  
Сам бы счел это возмутительным кинематографическим выкрутасом с навязчивой сменой настроения, если бы не увидел воочию эту гостиную, выхолощенную снова, лишенную юношеского телячьего душка, что наполнял ее в августе, и даже взгляд скользнул машинально по периметру, огибая мебель, в поисках цветного носка или любого другого пестрого призрака, следа этой летней хроники, теперь смотанной в бобины, стопками в свою очередь уложенные в несгораемых отсеках его мозга.  
\- Здравствуй, - он расцеловался с Марией. - Лучше поздно, чем никогда, верно?  
\- О, не начинай даже, - она вздохнула, измываясь над несчастным кроличьим филе, почти разделанным в задумчивости на волокна толщиной в ниточку. - По виду и сказать нельзя, но нас с тобой не проведешь. В университет так и не поехал до сих пор, говорит - нагоню. Как думаешь, нагонит? Виктория, будь добра, прибор мистеру Стейну.  
\- Нагонит. Ты это серьезно? - он уселся, наигрывая на молчаливой столешнице фонового Шумана.  
\- Да нет, нисколько. Меня другое волнует. Хорошо, что ты заехал, прямо гора с плеч. Знаешь ведь, со мной только смеется и мурлычет, и так с самого детства. Даже и не представляю, с чего такая скрытность. Что я не так делаю?  
\- Ну разумеется. Для тебя у него всегда все хорошо, - подтвердил Обадайя злорадно. - Мы, мальчики, видишь ли, не любим перед вами, девочками, падать в грязь лицом.  
\- Но я же мама.  
\- Перед мамами - тем паче. Не переживай, дорогая. Мы с ним вроде как приятели.  
\- На это и надеюсь, - она подняла брови и все-таки проглотила один стебелек спаржи, без видимой охоты.  
А он замечательно отужинал, размалывая челюстями сладчайшего кролика в пыль, запил все тремя бокалами вина, размял пальцы и вот так, в наилучшей своей форме, отправился в обиталище-изобреталище, как они прозвали мастерскую маленького Старка, парадоксально уменьшенную копию убежищ Старка-большого.  
Там он и нашелся. Обадайя задержался в дверях, глядя, как шевелятся лопатки под красной футболкой в облипочку, пока он возится, позвякивая и поскрипывая, с печально поникшей машинкой, похожей пока на гнутую ногу от торшера. На лохматой голове не менее уныло сидела примятая коричневая кепка, повернутая плоским козырьком назад. Не его кепка - он таких не носил.  
\- Решил один доделать? - он пока не пересекал порога, осторожничая с границами зримыми и подразумеваемыми.  
\- Кто-то же должен доделать. Приедет - не узнает, - отозвался Старк, не оборачиваясь, что было хорошим знаком, фактически разрешением войти. Если б был совсем не в духе, повернулся бы и кольнул взглядом, как вилами. Обадайя и двинулся чуть вперед, выверенным рассеянным шагом, приближаясь к овальному краю светового пятна от настольной лампы, прикрученной рядом с его левым локтем.  
\- И что, правда будет пиво разливать?  
\- Да ну, глупость. Я и получше ему дело придумаю.  
\- А как же время тусовок?  
\- К черту время тусовок. Обадайя, - дзынь-дзынь. - Ты чего хотел?  
\- Расспросить, - Стейн подошел, оперся рукой о стол рядом с креплением лампы. Вот теперь достаточно близко. - Раз уж меня тут не было в тот момент. Весьма жаль.  
\- Ничего не потерял. Я закатил ему прощальную вечеринку с кучей девчонок, ну и вряд ли ты бы там присутствовал, если ты понимаешь.  
\- О, это вряд ли, конечно.  
\- Он сказал, что ты ничего так дядька.  
\- Я польщен. Он тоже ничего так парень.  
\- Вот видишь, как славно.  
Он слегка пристукнул его пальцем по козырьку кепки. Тони вздрогнул и снова натянул ее на лоб.  
\- Ну чего?  
\- Ничего. Маме своей можешь изображать.  
Он вздохнул, выпятив губы, и ручкой отвертки стал почесывать бровь.  
\- Обадайя.  
\- М-да?  
\- Это ведь всамделишная война. На которой убивают и все такое.  
\- Ну, войны таковы, - Стейн, внутри тихонько проклиная свою жизнь, постарался приткнуться бедром к краю железного стола, избегая сразу тысячи травмирующих вещей, да еще лампа мешала, коего черта не зашел справа. В итоге от идеи присесть на стол пришлось отказаться, зато под рукой оказалась его шея, переливающаяся под лампой золотишком пониже, к торчащим позвонкам, и буроватым пухом повыше, ближе к затылку.  
\- Как-то тупо. Я остался тут и ничего не могу сделать. Ненавижу это чувство. Что я ничего не могу сделать.  
\- А если я скажу, что можешь? - Обадайя сжимал и разжимал руку легонько, тиская загривочек, пользуясь, упиваясь его прострацией, в которой он сидел совершенно как тряпочный, тепленький, мягенький, точно как сонный котенок. - Если я скажу тебе, что ты - главное звено в этой цепи? Между войной и миром, понимаешь? Но, разумеется, не пока ты тут сидишь мешочком, никак своему другу не помогая.  
\- Ты о чем это? - Тони поднял голову и так взмахнул на него ресницами, как только не унесло.  
\- Все о том же. О том, что я смотрю на тебя и вижу маленькую надежду человечества на большое будущее. Войны будут всегда, но люди вроде нас могут сделать их не такими длинными, не такими кровавыми, не такими бессмысленно-первобытными. Разве не этого мы хотим? Разве не этого твой отец хотел, когда изобретал свое оружие? Как думаешь, сколько продлилась бы вторая мировая, если бы не изобретения Говарда и ему подобных? Наука! Технологии, Тони, теперь решают, сколько сил нужно потратить. Чем лучше ты будешь работать, тем легче будет твоему другу на войне. Следишь за мыслью?  
Старк закивал мелко, ресницы вздрогнули.  
До чего странно это в мозгах вундеркиндов, вот вроде бы умный мальчик, а такой же глупенький, такой дурачок, сидит сейчас, отвесив губу, и слушает.  
От осознания омерзительной пародии на родительскую сцену из рождественской мелодрамы Обадайе пришлось сильно сглотнуть, чтобы не вытошнить съеденного кролика, но в общем и целом он был горд собой.  
\- Потому, малыш, лучше бы тебе перестать прокрастинировать и сделать то, что ты обещал. Разделаться с тупым универом, например, и начать уже применять свои мозги там, где они нужны, - он приложился подбородком к его макушке и прихлопнул с двух сторон плечи ладонями, подбадривая на свой манер. - И может быть ты… не я, а ты. Ты застанешь конец всех войн на Земле, и все это будет твоя заслуга. Как тебе такое? Все еще следишь за мыслью?  
\- Обгоняю! - Тони усмехнулся, разулыбался, потер ладонью голову так, что кепка заездила. - Слушай, Обадайя, ты и правда…  
\- Что?  
\- Здорово задвинул.  
\- Это я могу. Ну что, чемпион, тогда, может, перестанешь портить нервы матери и поедешь в университет?  
\- Да поеду, поеду. Слушай, ты прикалываешься? Думаешь что ли, я от них отстану?  
\- Ничего я не думаю, оболтус. Просто рад, что сумел подбодрить. Ты казался грустным.  
\- А, херня, - отмахнулся он. - С чего вдруг. Все будет путем, я такого понаделаю, вернется Роуди - с катушек съедет, какой я молодец.  
\- Обожаю такой настрой. А теперь ты поднимешься, выпьешь с нами кофе и поможешь мне развлечь твою мать байками про ваши летние проделки. А то вдруг я что-то упустил.  
\- Ты давай-ка придержи коней! - Тони протаранил его плечом. - Рассказывает он. А мы ничего такого и не делали!  
\- Тогда тем более не о чем волноваться, а? А?  
Ай, ай, ну хорош, он подскакивает от каждого тычка, хватит, да я иду, иду же, не щипай, что вы все вечно меня щипаете. Отвертка упала со стола, почему у него все время такое чувство, что он на работе двадцать четыре часа в сутки? Ни минуты отдыха на этой чертовой каторге, он ему случайно локтем заехал прямо в печень, и душ будет очень кстати сейчас.  
Щепотка щекотки, и вот уже он смеется, отбрыкиваясь от его пальцев, хохочет, зажимая подмышку, совсем так, как пять лет назад, как восемь, как десять, девять,  
восемь  
семь...

 

_______  
*Имеется в виду альбом Judas Priest “Painkiller”  
**А также альбом Iron Maiden “No prayer for the dying”

***И (о авторский произвол) альбом Megadeth “Rust in peace”, считающийся теперь знаковым в истории группы в частности и трэш-металла в целом. Именно под него в упомянутой позже сцене они и колбасятся.  
И, опять же, авторским произволом сдвинуто чуть ближе к лету время релиза пластинок, которые на самом деле выходили позже, осенью.  
А мне очень хотелось, чтобы маленькие говнюки послушали их вместе)  
(и надо понимать, что под “пластинками” имеются в виду компакт-диски конечно)  
**** Роуди подразумевает сингл “No more mr, nice guy”, кавер-версию песни Элиса Купера, выпущенную Megadeth в 89 году, в качестве саундтрека для фильма Уэса Крейвена “Электрошок”


End file.
